Not Just Any Regular Costume
by lilrubydevil
Summary: It’s a costume party and Jou is going as a last minute angel. But who is Seto Kaiba going as? And why does his costume make Jou feel like he finally understands why he couldn’t stop thinking about the CEO? [SJ]


Blah blah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah, I only own this plot, blah blah, thank you have a nice day. Blah.

* * *

It's a costume party and Jou is going as a last minute angel. But who is Seto Kaiba going as? And why does his costume make Jou feel like he finally understands why he couldn't stop thinking about the CEO?

* * *

**Not Just Any Regular Costume**

Started: October 28, 2005

Finished: October 29, 2005

Posted: October 29, 2005

* * *

**_3:36_**

It was Friday, October 31. It was hot, beautiful afternoon and the high school was completely deserted now; people were rushing home to enjoy the weekend or to start dressing up for the Halloween parties that were going to take place at people's house. Each year, it's always the same. There was a party for the popular jocks and cheerleaders, a party for the nerds and geeks, and a party at Seto Kaiba's place for all the people in between. (His brother Mokuba had encouraged him to have this party of course).

Everyone wanted to dress up into ridiculous and wild costumes or dress in as little clothing as possible and pass it off as one. Either way, people just wanted to go out and party all night long before November comes.

Practically everyone was excited and ready to party except—

"Halloween is totally retarded."

Yugi grinned, watching Jou take his books out of his locker. Yugi carefully pushed his yellow bangs away from his eyes, his purple eyes dancing with the usual cheerfulness. "Come on Jou, get into the Halloween spirit," he replied good naturedly, putting his backpack on the floor for a moment.

"Uh huh," Jou mumbled. He had just finished getting his books out of the locker and had set them on the neat pile on the floor, stacking it. "You know, if I didn't have this stupid history test, I wouldn't even be cleaning out my locker trying to find my scattered notes." He found a piece of paper, glanced at it, and then shoved the paper back inside, trying to find another.

Yugi, perhaps not wanting to offend Jou about the messiness of his locker, changed the subject into what he thought would be happier. "Are you going to Kaiba's party, Jou? I know you got an invitation; Mokuba gave us all one. I hear it's going to be blast—well, last year it was, anyways. You should have come. Seriously, Jou, this is our _senior year_. This is going to be our last Halloween party (or any party actually) at Kaiba's place. You should go at least _once_."

"Huh." More papers were shoved into the locker again. "Kaiba's party?"

His voice was slightly skeptical and came out with a bit of thoughtful. Jou didn't mean to, it was just his nature. Whenever he heard the name _Seto Kaiba, _he automatically felt a rush of emotions all at once—not sure exactly what they were.

The world is divided into three types of people, as far as Jou was concerned. There were some people that you can instantly get along with and not have any problems with. Another is the people that you can tolerate and stand, but probably wouldn't. The other is the people you _can't _get along with no matter what and hatred and loathing is normally at the highest level.

Seto Kaiba was in between; he didn't fit in any category. Sometimes Jou wondered why he doesn't hate Seto as much as he should, but after several months of contemplating this, he realized he didn't have an answer. Seto Kaiba was a unique person—the only person Jou had mixed feelings about. Seto didn't say much to Jou, but when he did, it was nothing worth half a conversation. He wasn't exactly mean, but he wasn't exactly warm and friendly either.

But Jou knew that if Seto wasn't there, Jou would miss his presence dearly. He would definitely miss his icy cold (beautiful) blue eyes that take his breath away and his long, lean body sitting next to him everyday in class. He would miss him, he really would. He just didn't know why, that's all.

Jou paused a bit and slammed his locker, giving up on his studying.

"...I'll think about it."

* * *

**_7:41_**

Click. Click.

The sound of the second hand moving around the clock made it hard to concentrate on his history notes. Jou kept glancing at the clock, wondering how much longer it could be. Maybe he wasn't focused enough or maybe if he turned on some music to drown it out...

No use. It wasn't working. Jou looked away from his notebook for a second and instantly reached out beside him, grabbing a ripped out envelope and the piece of paper that came with it. He glanced at the envelope, the address of the sender, before tossing it aside. Then he picked up the letter and unfolded, scanning it quickly.

The party was going to start at six. Yami and Yugi were going to leave at eight thirty. It would take him about twenty minutes to walk over to their place. If he was going to go the party, he needed to start getting ready _now_. His heart started to pound harder, at the thought of hanging out over at the Kaiba mansion. Did he dare?

_No_, he decided, _I shouldn't go. I have this test on Monday and I know I can't afford to get a bad grade on it._

_

* * *

_

**_7:47_**

Click. Click. Click.

The clock was louder now for some reason. Did only six minutes pass? Dang, time goes by so slowly when you don't want it too. This sucks big time.

He still had time to go if he _really _wanted to. You know, if he wanted to go to this party at Seto's place. He could, he really could. Nothing was going to stop him, no one is going to care if he does or not.

What was stopping him?

Thump, thump.

That was his stupid heart beating faster. Jou could feel his cheeks getting hot. Deep down inside, he knew he wanted to go to the party. Not for the food because he heard it was awesome (although in the old days, he would have done and gone anywhere for food), but because it was his last year in this dinky little town. After this year, he was going to go over the states and never come back. He wasn't going to get another chance to go to a party over to Seto's place ever again.

Besides, (he suddenly felt a little bit embarrassed) wouldn't Seto be in a costume? A devastatingly hot costume that will probably give him a very realistic idea about how toned his body really was? Or maybe—

_Stop!_ Jou couldn't believe what he was thinking. _Me, go to that party? C'mon, Jou, get your act together. You didn't go the last three years, why do you care now? You've got nothing to wear anyways._

_

* * *

_

**_7:52_**

Tap, tap.

After a few annoyingly loud incidents with the clock, Jou decided to take it upon himself to take the batteries out of it. However, the silence was now getting to him and he had started to tap his pencil on the desk.

Tap, tap.

_I'm so bored._

Tap, tap.

_It wouldn't hurt to pick out an outfit, would it? You know, just because I'm bored and I've got nothing to do. I can just pick out a "hypothetical" outfit that I _would _wear if I was going. I'm sure I can find something in the closet._

Tap, tap.

_Course, I'm not going._

_

* * *

_

**_7:54_**

Swish, swish, BAM.

Jou slid the closet door shut triumphantly, grinning happily. He had just found Shizuka's angel wings. He could just put on a simple white T-shirt and neat khaki pants and put the wings on (along with the halo) and pretend that's a costume. He knew she wouldn't mind; she was always encouraging him to go out more._ I would look pretty decent, if I decided to go with this. Better than dressing up as a cheerleader or something. I would leave that up to Anzu; people know she wants to be one. I could wear this, definitely._

_...if I was going._

_Screw it, I'm going._

_

* * *

_

**_8:36_**

"Glad you decided to come, Jou," Yami said, smiling. "What exactly are you supposed to be?"

Jou closed his car door and sat down carefully, trying not to mess up the wings. "Me? Uh... well, my costume isn't that good, but I'm supposed to be some sort of an angel. See the wings?" Jou pointed towards his back and pointed up at his halo on his head. "That's me."

"Well, you look awesome!" piped Yugi from the front seat, turning around to give Jou a thumbs up. "We're going to have fun, I just know it. Trust me Jou, you're going to have one of the best nights of your life! Well, not best, but you get what I mean..."

"I sure hope so. I wonder what's going to happen over at Seto's place," Yami commented, not taking his eyes off the road as he started to drive. "We'll be meeting Otogi and Honda there... I'm not sure about Bakura and Ryou. They're probably spending the night in, probably acting as if they have to do some 'dirty' chores if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, you're right, we probably won't see them," Yugi agreed, "Still, we're going to have fun!"

* * *

**_9:01_**

"Wow, this place looks awesome!"

Jou was astounded by the decorations that the Kaiba brothers (or perhaps their servants) had put up. It looked like a total haunted house, minus the scary clowns and monsters that would stick out and say "boo" at you. The food table was wrapped with streamers and balloons around and the food looks spectacular. Jou could tell it would be good.

The DJ had already started the music and already people were dancing. There at least a hundred fifty people around, all in costumes. Jou was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one with pathetic costumes—his was probably one of the best, even if it was kind of simple and last minute.

Yami had pulled Yugi away to dance, so Jou was left alone to wander towards the food. There, he saw Otogi and Honda, where he happily joined the conversation about how much pizza they could eat before falling over.

Jou was offended; he could more than both of them combined.

* * *

**_9:36_**

The host finally makes his appearance. At first, Jou wondered if he was even wearing a costume because he was dressed in such a casual outfit. He had on a white button down shirt but had a black jacket It's kind of hard to explain; it's like the one in a tux. There's an outer layer covering the button down shirt. Do I make sense? Sorry if I don't, I don't like to describe clothes. He had on black, dressy black pants and looked as if he belonged at a fancy dinner party rather than a frivolous Halloween one.

Jou, who was talking with Yami, took notice of the CEO as soon as he walked in. His cheeks went hot and he wondered if he went kind of red. Jou continued to stare at the CEO as he made his way to greet some people who were coming up to him. Jou noticed that although he wasn't wearing a costume (or one that he imagined) he looked very hot and handsome either way; he looked absolutely stunning. Jou forgot to breathe for a moment.

Unfortunately, Yami had stopped talking when Jou had started ignoring him. Yami followed Jou's gaze and suddenly smirked—as if he discovered Jou's secret.

"Checking out Seto, eh Jou?"

"Am not."

Yami just winked at him, patted him on the shoulder, and continued to smile.

* * *

**_10:09_**

Jou was having a good time, until the first slow song started to play. He wasn't at all surprised when Yami whisked Yugi off to the dance floor or that Honda and Otogi were nowhere to be found. He managed to sneak away when Mai came by at least.

He watched as all the couples paired off and headed towards the center. Jou bit his lip from frowning; just because he didn't have a date doesn't mean he should be bitter about it—people don't need boyfriends or girlfriends in order to have fun.

Jou decided to sit this one out. He took a seat next to the food table and started to observe the environment. He noticed that either everyone was dancing or they're up against a wall in a corner doing _something _else. (He shuddered here)

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jou glanced up and saw Seto standing next to him. Seto motioned towards the chair, asking for permission whether or not it was okay to sit. Jou nodded and the other man sat down beside him.

"Pretty much," Jou answered back, averting his gaze away from the other. "You?"

"It's all right."

"All right, that's good."

"Yes."

Silence.

_How awkward._

It was silent for a few seconds before Seto asked suddenly, "Do you hate being shunned to one side like this simply because you're not part of a couple?"

Jou shook his head, hiding his shock. "No, not really. I guess I'm just used to it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The conversation died again.

The slow song was halfway over, but the quietness was practically killing Jou inside. He hated it when conversations die like this and he hated himself for feeling like he was being forced into a conversation. Trying to avoid this, he said politely, "So, how come you're not wearing a costume? I thought the invitation said '_costume_ party'", trying to keep the conversation going.

"You don't think I'm wearing a costume?"

"Well..." Jou wondered how he could put it in a way that wouldn't offend Seto. He had no idea what Seto was talking about. "...no."

"Hmm, strange."

The song was drawing to a close and Jou had a feeling that as soon as the song was over, Seto was going to leave and Jou wouldn't have another chance to talk to him. Jou turned to look at Seto for the first time since he sat down and was astonished to see that Seto was looking back at him with his intense blue eyes staring, as if trying to see past him.

Perhaps too shy, Jou turned away and laughed quietly, trying to smooth the atmosphere. "You're certainly mysterious tonight Seto. If that is a costume, what are you then? What are you posing as tonight?"

Jou glimpsed at Seto, whose face had started to form an amused expression, as if knowing something Jou didn't. Seto was looking forward at the people dancing. It took a minute but then, "Whatever it is you want it to be," he finally answered. "Whatever you want."

Jou's confusion must have shown because Seto chuckled at that too. "Don't look like that, Jou. I don't mean to sound that perplexing. I was just merely answering your question."

Smiling again, Seto stood up. The song had finally ended and had switched to high and upbeat one, which made you want to dance kind of dirty and slutty. "You'll find out what I mean. I'll see you later," he told him in a confident, smooth, and friendly tone, touching his back lightly before leaving.

Jou stared.

* * *

**_10:33_**

"Hey. Hey! HEY!"

Jou jumped and saw Mokuba, dressed with a patch on his eye, a torn up a hat, some weird belt, and a stripe T-shirt. Jou grinned. "A pirate huh? You're not as cool as Johnny Depp though, I'm _sorry_."

Mokuba punched him on the arm playfully. "Yeah, yeah, shut up. How's it going? What do you think of this party? Wild huh? This is the first time I've seen you at one. Don't we send you an invitation every year and every year you think of a good excuse not to come?"

Mokuba's tone sounded as if he was offending, but Jou knew better; Mokuba was just messing with him. "Yeah, I just didn't want to see you because you're such a terrifying little monster. Rawrr." Mokuba giggled at this part. "Nah, I just didn't feel like going, that's all. Nothing against you though. This party is pretty cool, especially considering that it was thrown by the Kaiba brothers—or rather, Seto Kaiba."

"Thanks. Speaking of Seto, have you seen him? I haven't seen him since the party started. I hope he isn't working up in his room again... he promised he wouldn't."

"I just saw him a while ago," Jou confirmed, vouching for Seto's presence. "I can help you look for him if you want."

"It's okay, but thanks. Nice costume by the way."

"Really?" Jou started to tug on his shirt and grinned mischievously. "This is the crappiest costume here. Don't kid me, Mokuba."

Mokuba smirked—a Seto trademark-family smirk. "_Never_. Seto was going to wear a heroic costume sort of thing, like a Batman you know? We had it ordered ahead and everything. I was so excited about him wearing it, but then he changed his mind and switched to that—whatever _that _is."

"He was going to be a Batman?" Jou questioned, his mind creating vivid imaginations and ludicrous scenes regarding him and the certain Batman. "I wonder why he changed his mind then."

"I don't know either. But he just said, 'Batman wouldn't help me' or something like that, talking about how there's someone here that wasn't before. Anyway, he automatically tossed the Batman costume aside and changed into one of his formal outfits. I think he's gone nuts; he never wears something _that _formal unless it's a business meeting or something—he can't stand wearing those clothes. I can't believe he's wearing regular, _normal _clothes at a _costume _party. Oh well, that's my brother for you."

Jou's face went blank as he tried to digest the information Mokuba just thrown at him. "You mean to tell me that Seto isn't dressing up as someone? Like a fictional character from a book?"

Mokuba tilted his head to the side, brushing his long ponytail aside. "What gave you that idea? I don't think he's dressed as anything or anyone—that's what he told me. Eh, never mind about that. I have to check that the punch isn't spiked. I'll see you later, Jou. Have fun."

Jou waved goodbye, not being able to stop thinking about what Mokuba just told him. So, it's not a costume? Then why did he just tell Jou that it was? What was he talking about? Was he screwing with him or teasing him?

"Huh..." Jou mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_11: 11_**

"What time does the party end again? Eleven thirty or something?" Jou said, in a hopeful tone, stifling a yawn. He was tired of standing around. It was fun while it lasted, but now his feet were killing him. He was ready to go home and plop down on his bed.

"Twelve," Yugi corrected him, his eyes scanning the crowd for a sign of Yami, who had excused himself to go to the restroom. "I don't understand why you're so anxious to go home, Jou. It wouldn't be so bad if you went out and asked people to dance. There are some pretty cute girls and guys out here tonight. It's amazing."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh really? You're not interested in _anybody _here, in this entire room? This party? Mansion? I find that hard to believe."

Jou flushed a dark shade of red, thinking about a certain blue eyed CEO, but quickly brushed that thought away. "Of course not," he retorted in a confident tone. "Nobody here interests me enough to want to date them."

"Oh, _okay_. If you say so, I believe you." Yugi gave Jou a wink, the same wink that Yami had given him earlier. "There's Yami." Another slow song had started. "I'm gonna grab him before someone skanky gets her hands on him. See ya, Jou. And tell you what... we'll leave after this, okay? Promise."

Jou smiled gratefully and watched as Yugi skipped off to join his lover. His smile faltered as he realized that he would probably never find someone that would make his eyes shine as happily as Yugi's were whenever he's around Yami.

"Screw it," Jou told himself mentally. Jou checked his watch and decided to go outside and wait for the lovebirds in the car. He was sure Yami and Yugi wouldn't mind. Besides, best to leave them alone for a while—they deserved it.

Jou walked out of the ball room and into the fancy hallway of the Kaiba mansion. The hallway was empty and the noise slowly died down when Jou closed the door behind him. He was surprised that they weren't anyone outside making out, but was glad.

He glanced to the left, glanced to the right, and then realized that he didn't know _how _to get out of here; it was Yugi and Yami who knew their way around, not him. How was he going to get out?

By exploring of course.

* * *

**_11:38_**

A turn to the left, a turn to the right, another pathway straight, and after minutes of wandering around aimlessly, somehow, he had ended up outside of the mansion. However, instead of being anywhere _near _the cars, he found himself in some garden—the fanciest garden Jou had ever seen. He was enchanted by how beautiful the place was and had given up his quest to leave... for the moment.

Jou took off his wings and halo and set them down on the grass near a tree. Jou continued to walk, following the pathway that was surrounded by many rosebushes. Occasionally, he would stop and smell one, each reminding him for Shizuka.

The moon was full that night and the rays hit the garden wonderfully. Jou couldn't help but stare at the moon at times and just think about how great it would be if he could capture this moment and put it away to come back to it later.

Walking along, Jou noticed a fountain, set in what appeared to be in the middle of the garden. Around it were benches and sitting on one of the benches were—

"You're here."

Seto stood up and walked towards Jou, smiling at him. Jou started to open his mouth to ask him what he was doing out here instead of inside, but the words failed to reach his tongue. Instead, he stuttered pathetically, "I got lost."

"I see. It's a beautiful night to wander around here though, don't you think so? The moon is full and I have never appreciated the beauty of this garden until now." Seto reached for Jou's hand and led him towards the benches, sitting down and beckoning Jou to do the same. Pausing for only a second, Jou sat down next to him.

"What are you doing out here? The party's inside."

"Same reason you're out here. I don't like parties very much," Seto answered back truthfully, gazing intently on a flower that was sticking out. "It was Mokuba that always insisted on a Halloween party. He wanted me to socialize and meet more people. I however think he just wants to dress me up in some ridiculous costume. This year, he had it all planned out for me to be a Batman."

Jou laughed, knowing that that was the thing that Mokuba would do. "I can see Mokuba doing that. He's right you know. You should go out more, hang out with people. Being inside all the day long wouldn't help."

"True. It all depends if the person wanted to talk to me, wouldn't it?"

Jou paused before responding, sneaking a glance at Seto. The wind had just picked up, blowing his brown hair from side to side. Seto's face had a smile on it and he looked relaxed and content, better than Jou had ever seen him.

"Mokuba was looking for you."

"I know."

"Were you out here all this time?"

"For a while, I suppose. It's not every day I appreciate the beauty of my own property. I used to think that this place was a waste of space and could be made into a laboratory of some sort. Somehow, I could never force myself to demolish this."

"This place is beautiful—I'm glad you didn't."

"As am I."

The trees started to dance along with the wind and Jou brushed his hair back behind his ear, trying to do something rather than just sit around and say nothing.

"I hate Halloween," Seto confessed. "I hate dressing up, I hate dealing with little kids ringing on my door to get candy, I hate wigs, I hate this holiday. It's the most useless and most pointless on there is."

"I know," Jou agreed. "Everyone's excited about it though. They like dressing up for some strange reason. I can't stand it."

"Same."

Jou remembered Mokuba's conversation earlier and a rush of curiosity passed through him. He wanted to know what Seto meant earlier by saying "_Whatever it is you want it to be". _He was curious.

"You never told me what your costume is or what you're dressed up as," Jou remarked, with a hint of interest in it. "You said it was, but Mokuba said it wasn't. So what's the deal? What are you dressed up as?"

Seto looked down at his hands and his smile grew wider, his boyish face looking more childish. "Mokuba thinks that the reason I backed out of the Batman costume was because I didn't like it. That's not entirely true; I would have worn it to make him happy, but that was before I realized I could be someone else... pretend for a night to be someone else."

"And what is that?"

Seto paused and looked straight into Jou's brown eyes. Seto reached out and touched Jou's cheek softly. "You really want to know?"

With Seto's face so close and his touch on his cheek, Jou was fighting his rush of butterflies in his stomach. "Yes," he whispered. "I want to know."

"I wanted to pretend that I was your boyfriend, Jou."

Jou felt his heart beat get higher and higher, especially when Seto took his hand away and continued. "For one night, I wanted to pretend as if I was yours, as if you were mine. For one night, if you were willing, I would have been whoever you wanted me to be, whatever kind of person you wanted to be with. And for one night, I would get to experience how a lucky person would feel to be with you, even if it wasn't me."

"Do I make sense? I apologize if I don't."

"That's who you are tonight?" Jou spoke. "Is that what you meant by 'whoever it is you want me to be'?"

"Pretty much. So tell me. If I could be your perfect date, your dream, your fantasy just for one night, it would make my life more enjoyable and wonderful. It would make all the sense to me in the world—why I cared about you during Battle City, why I was worried for you when Mai had taken your soul, and why I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, tell me how to play my part accurately. What can I do to convince you and others—if they were around—that I was your boyfriend?"

"_...I'll be whoever you want me to be."_

"I-I..." Jou couldn't get the words out—he was speechless. He didn't know what to say or how he could express what he was feeling.

Seto's eyes continued to gaze straight into Jou's, and his eyes softened, as if anticipating a blow that would send him crashing down. "I'm sorry, I was out of line."

Jou shook his head. "No... it's not that. It really isn't."

"Then what is it?" Seto reached out and took his hand, grasping it tightly. "Please tell me."

"You said you were pretending to be—"

"Yes."

"Is... is there any way you can do just more than pretend?"

"I don't understand. Is this your way of telling me to leave?"

"No... it's my way of telling you I don't want it to be just pretend. I want it to be a reality." Jou smiled weakly and said again, "I want this to be real. You, as mine. Me, as yours. All of it. Can you do that?"

Seto leaned forward and kissed him, gently and softly. He tore apart and said, "All of it. I never liked to pretend that much anyway."

"I'm glad. I love your costume though."

"It isn't anymore."

* * *

-OWARI-

Happy Halloween!

This idea came me to while I was watching One Tree Hill because the characters were dressed up in costume (for all those who watch it, refer back to Haley-Nathan scene after she trips and falls). I thought this might be cute and appropriate, although I'm not sure if this makes sense... does it? I sincerely apologize if it doesn't—it sounds a bit confusing to me too, but I'm going to post this up anyway and hope you guys get it. If you don't, I'm REALLY sorry!

(I also apologize for the lack of descriptions on the costumes; I'm not good at describing clothes)

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this... even if this story was confusing. I tried my best, I really did and this is the LONGEST story I have ever written as a one shot! This is about ten pages! This is great, what a major accomplishment for me!

Just in time for Halloween. Thanks for reading and please review. I always appreciate them, I LIVE for them, constantly. Pretty please? I would be really grateful and this would make me feel better about the potential bad grade I might have in one of my classes.

Thanks again. Have a good holiday and be careful with the candy!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
